Akame ga Kill: A True Sense of Justice
by Slime-Hunter26
Summary: What if Tatsumi came to the capital weeks before Sayo and Ieyasu? What if some one else found him on the streets? What if he had a bit of a different personality? Watch as these different beings conflict with how Tatsumi moves towards the future. (heavy based on the manga) [there will be spoilers for those that haven't finished the anime or manga]
1. Chapter 1: What is A Warrior of Justice?

Akame ga Kill: A True Sense of Justice

Chapter 1: What is A Warrior of Justice?

 **A/N: Well I never expected this to be my first fanfiction but it is so forgive me if there is something weird grammar wise or writing style wise. To be perfectly honest I thought my Pokémon fanfictions would be the first ones I ever posted on this site but I hit major writers block with those so yeah… that didn't work out. Anyways I hope you enjoy this and I apologies in advance if any characters in this other than Tatsumi seem OOC (also I know the summary sucks I will try and make a better one in the future).**

 **Warning: This is M rated for a reason. One it's based in the Akame ga Kill universe what the hell were you expecting a K rating. Two there will be mentions of rape and drug use and this is the Akame ga kill universe deal with it or don't read. Three there will be things like strong language, torture and, murder in a very gory way again deal with it or don't read and if you can't deal with it I question how to watched the anime or read the manga without throwing a fit and if you haven't done either why are you even here.**

 **Edit 8/25/17: So, I changed the rating to T for now because chapter one doesn't have any M rated materials but I will change it back in maybe a month. Also for those of you who read this already I was very busy during the summer and I ended up hitting some writer's block but I will try to get chapter 2 done as soon as the writer's block is gone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill**

* * *

There was a young man who was walking down a dirt path. This young man possessed green eyes, medium length brown hair with a cowlick that fall with its own weight, he has a white high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, combat boots, and a sword strapped to his back.

He seemed to be in a rather good mood as he was humming a small tone to himself. Everything seemed right with the world to him. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the soft sound of flowing water of a nearby creek, and the little critter running about. Yep today seemed like a perfect day nothing could possible go-

The ground began to rumble, pebbles along the dirt path began to shake, up ahead cracks in the earth formed before a traveler's wagon, the two men in the wagon began to panic, light growls soon followed, all nearby animals started to flee, and then the tremors grow stronger.

The place where the cracks formed began to spiral out, then it sank in. For a brief moment all stopped the tremors, the cracks, the light growls, the panic, and all of their racing hearts.

Then the ground shot upwards, at this point the young man began to run forward his dominant hand arching to his back grabbing the hilt of his sword. He silently cursing his luck, as one thought run through his mind _'nothing during this journey turned out right so far'_.

Dust and debris clouded a figure. It was cockroach like with long antennae, giant claw like hands, dark red eyes that seemed to pierce through the dust cloud, and it was about as tall as a two-story building.

It lead out an ear-piercing screech which was soon followed by the two men shouting simultaneously "Earth Dragon!"

Then the dragon raised one of its mighty claws and shot it towards the two men however, undenounced to anyone the young man jumps up at the same time with his sword unsheathed.

Faster than anyone could blink the young man severed the dragon's claw by its forearm, he gave it a backwards glance as it glared at him with hate and anger blazed in its eyes.

"You mad _dung beetle_?" the young man ask cockily.

It's response was low snarly followed up by it rearing back its last remaining claw proceeding to punch the young man in hopes of him being a mere stain on the road. It didn't get its wish, as the young man hopped out of the way.

Seeing the opportunity, the young man run up the dragon's arm as quickly as he could, the dragon immediately raised its arm again in an attempt to shake him off but, it was futile the young man already made it up its shoulder, and with a swift thrust of his sword he pierced right through the mighty Earth Dragons skull.

The dragon's body took a bit of time registering the strike to it skull but, not a moment later the life soon left it eyes. The young man then removed his sword from the dragon's skull and jumped off the dragon before the corpse fell stiff on the ground blood pooling out of its open wounds.

With a quick slash at thin air banishing dragon's blood from sword before placing it back in the sheath. The two other men ran up to the young swordsman staring at him in awe.

"Th-that was amazing!" exclaimed the shorter of the two men.

"Y-you actually defeated a Danger Beast all by yourself" the second man stated in disbelief.

"Of course,' the young man said with a smirk. 'If I'm to make it big in the capital I have to have some skills to do it" the young man turned to face the other two. He raised a hand to the men offering them a hand shake "names Tatsumi by the way-" he lowered his hand and rose an eyebrow in turn confused by the two men's abrupt change in mood.

"So, you want to make it big in the capital?" asked the taller of the two men.

Tatsumi nodded hesitantly "yeah, it's a country boy's dream".

The two men exchanged glances with each other both wearing a grave expression, needless to say this got Tatsumi slightly nervous _'by their expressions you would think the revolutionary army began attacking the capital'_ he thought to himself.

"So, is there something I should know before heading to the capital?" he asked trying to keep his cool.

The short man nodded "yeah considering you are from the countryside they must be feeding you all types' of _information_ out there that you wouldn't actually know what it's like in the capital".

Tatsumi didn't miss the way the man said _information_ in regards to what he has be taught about the capital since he was little "what do you mean? Isn't the capital a place where a country boy like me can make a name for myself?"

If it wasn't for the seriousness of their conversation both men would have laughed at how naive the boy was. But they supposed with all the propaganda the capital was probably feeding the country folk of this land his reaction wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Yeah, maybe once upon a time. But now things are different the capital isn't as great as a place as _they_ have been telling you folks" the short man said referring to Tatsumi and all the other country folk of their nation.

"But now' the taller of the two continued. 'It's no longer that dreamy place they've been teaching, it's lively sure but… Now, there are lots of monsters roaming around far more dangerous than any Danger Beast you would ever meet."

"What do you mean? Like a new breed?" he asked tilting his head in confusion.

"No, no nothing like that' the man said waving Tatsumi questions away. 'It's the people".

"The… people?"

The man nodded "yes, the people. In the capital, there are people with the hearts of demons, they are much more dangerous than any Danger Beast, and the capital has those types of people in spades".

Tatsumi nodded with a smile "thanks for the advice but, I can't back out now. I will-' he shook his head 'no we will make money in the capital so we can save our village."

* * *

' _Holy shit… this place is huge'_ Tatsumi thought as he roamed the streets of the capital. Everywhere he turned there were buildings, some small, some large, and some towering over all. The streets were crowed, he barely had a clue of where he was heading but, he somehow managed to find the barracks.

"H-how? Did I even get here?" he asked.

As he walked into the barrack he notices it was fairly empty which made it easier for him to find the application papers. After filling it out he walked up to the front desk and saw a bored looking man sitting there.

"Can I help you?" the man asked in disinterested.

"Yes, I'd like to hand this application in"

"Well you're out of luck" the man stated not even bothering to meet Tatsumi gaze.

"W-what?" Tatsumi stuttered out in disbelief. He honestly could not believe what the man in front of him was saying _'h-he's had to be joking…. Right?'_ he thought to himself. "You're kidding, right?"

The man gave Tatsumi a pointed gaze "do I look like I'm kidding kid" the man retorted blankly.

"B-but isn't this the place where people sign up for the military? How is it that you're not accepting applications right now especially at a time like this" he said referring to how the place was empty as well as to the revolutionary army that was currently fighting the capital.

"Look kid' the man said as he pulled out a calendar. 'You see here' he pointed at one of the month, when Tatsumi nodded he continued. 'Well it just so happens that this month is a cool down period because as it is we get too many applicants as is and barely enough time to go through them. So that's what this month is for it makes things easier to keep track of."

"How come there was no sign or poster at the front door to explain this then?"

"There isn't? Dam someone must have stolen it again" he grumbled. "Well kid come back a month or two from now and we'll see what we can do for you" the man then got out of his seat and pushed Tatsumi out the door all the while Tatsumi had a dumbstruck expression on his face.

It took a minute or so till Tatsumi came to and began wander the streets. He was lost in thought thinking about his two friends that he had sent off on his journey with before they were separated by bandits, subconsciously he brought a hand up to his chest rubbing it against the small wooden statue of a deity his village worshipped.

He could still remember the day he and his two friend left the village as if it were yesterday.

* * *

" _You guys packed everything you needed, right?" asked a young woman. She possessed long black hair and black eyes. She wore a white flower hair accessory, and wore a plain cream-colored robe._

" _Yeah, yeah we got everything packed and ready to go Sayo" a young man said off handedly. He possessed short, somewhat unruly, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white martial arts headband._

 _The young man was then rewarded by a swift smack to the head._

" _Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he shouted as he rubbed the back of his head._

" _That was for the sass" Sayo huffed._

" _Sass? What sass?! This Ieyasu-sama has never sassed anyone in his life!" he exclaimed all the while Tatsumi was barely able to contain his laughter at the scene before him._

 _Once Tatsumi gained control over himself he decided to jump in "I think we all know that's a lie Ieyasu."_

" _What you too Tatsumi!' Ieyasu expression morphed into a mock shock. 'I thought we were bros man! How could you stab me in the back like that?"_

 _Before he could retort a soft chuckle cut him off "it seems that you three are as lively as ever. So, are you three about to head off?" asked an old man that made his way to the group._

" _Just about we were just checking our supplies" answered Sayo to which the elderly man nodded in understanding._

" _Good, good but before you leave I have something for you all" the old man then reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small wooden statue and handed it to Tatsumi._

" _Do you want us to sell it?" Tatsumi asked looking the old man straight into his eyes._

" _What, No!" the elderly man shouted which was shortly followed by snickers coming from Sayo and Ieyasu. The elderly man then cleared his throat to regain his composer "I want you to keep this with you at all times so God will always be with you and should there be a time of need God will surely save you."_

 _Tatsumi griped the statue tightly and wore a wide smile that was shared by him and his two friends. "Thanks Elder we'll be sure to keep it close and make the village wealthy."_

" _Plus, who knows we might need God's help cause knowing Ieyasu he might do something that will get us beheaded" Sayo commented after Tatsumi spoke._

" _Why you! Stop saying stuff that might happen!" to that the elder gave a hearty laugh._

" _Try to behave while you're out there Ieyasu' the elder said jokingly to which Ieyasu mutter a 'yes sir'. 'Now you three should head off while the sun's still out, you don't want to be traveling in the dead of night now do you?" after the three nodded the elder smiled "Good now head on out and make us proud."_

" _We'll do our best!" the three said all together before heading off on the dirt road._

* * *

He sighed to himself thinking back to that day they left the village, who would have known that they would have been attacked by so many bandits that they were only able to escape if they separated. _'I wonder what they are up to now'_ he thought to himself.

' _Well knowing Ieyasu he's probably lost trying to get here'_ he chuckled to himself at the thought. _'He always did have a bad sense of direction and knowing Sayo she is probably looking for Ieyasu since he probably never be able to make it to the capital on his own."_

He smiled to himself briefly before wearing a serious expression _'well now what should I do it will be months before they start accepting applications again. I have enough money to stay at an Inn for half a month maybe more, not sure how taxes are done in the capital. It would be better for me to get a job somewhere but where? Blacksmithing… No, I'm subpar at best Ieyasu was better at that out of the three of us and Sayo wasn't too far behind him either. Maybe I should be a cook out of the three of us I was the better cook so I would probably be able to get a decent job in that area'_ he paused for a moment before walking again _'now that I think about it Sayo was pretty good at about everything we did but she did put more effort towards things... well more than effort than either Ieyasu or me bothered to put in so it's not too hard to believe-'_ he was brought out of his musing when he bumped into something that was big and soft.

"Hey there young lad" a voice said probably belonging to the person he bumps into.

"Ah, sorry for that I wasn't looking where I was going" he said face flushed out of embarrassment for not paying attention he then looks at the person he bumped into his flush deepened in color as realization hit him of what he had felt when he bumped into the person who was a young woman who looked to be a few years older than Tatsumi. This young woman possessed short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wore a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. _'Is this what Ieyasu meant by 'capital girls.''_

"That's fine lad" the blonde woman said waving off his apology. "Say you're not from around here are you lad" she stated off handedly.

"H-how did you know?" he asked in shock he didn't think he stood out much with the minor exception of his clothing but compare to how this woman dressed he was definitely sure his clothes weren't the reason.

"If you live in the capital you have a knack at picking out an outsider from a crowded' she stated in an a-matter-fact like tone. 'If I were to guess your form the countryside and came to the capital seeking adventure."

To say that he was shocked was an understatement but, then again, he wasn't aware that she was someone that was sitting at a cafe by the entrance gate to the capital. That was probably because he was too busy taking in how big the capital was and muttering to himself.

"By your expression I'd say I hit the nail on the head' to that Tatsumi nodded dumbly. 'You know, I know a quick way for you to get commissioned."

"Y-you do!?" at the moment Tatsumi didn't care that he was drawing attention to himself or the fact he shouted because he was just happy that there might be a way to get the commissioned without waiting months on end.

"Yep!' the young woman ciphered. 'But first you have to treat Onee-san to a meal."

* * *

It had been about an hour or two since then and he found himself in a bar where the young woman was drinking an ungodly amount of alcohol. _'I don't think I've seen anyone drink this much alcohol in one setting in my entire life'_ he thought to himself. He silently thanked God that this was a place she apparently came to offend so he was able to pay for things in advance.

"So…" he said trying to start up a conversation after she finished another bottle of wine. "About that trick to getting a commission…"

"Oh that, that's basically… connections and cash."

"Cash…?" he asked a bit uncertainly.

"Yeah, I know a guy in the army, if you show him some money he'll pull some strings and get you in."

"I see…" he said as he reached into his bag pulling out a small bag full to the brim with gold coins. "Will this be enough?"

"Wow! That will definitely be enough, you've got a lot there lad" she exclaimed.

"Well on the way here I ran into some danger beast and got the rewards for them" in truth this was only about half of it he had the other half in a separate bag which he gave to the bartender to pay for this he hoped that there would at least be enough to pay for a room at an Inn when he goes and picks up the change from the bartender after this.

"Hmm... so you're strong' she muttered under her breath. 'This should get you into the army without delay, well I think I will only need three fourths of this' she said as she put a few handfuls into another bag and gave it to him. As she headed towards the door she turns her head and gave him a wink with the wave of her hand she said 'I think you'll learn a lot from this meeting lad, alright I'll go settle this so wait for me here."

"Okay, thanks for the help"

* * *

It had only been an hour later that the bartender gave him back the bag which had only one gold coin left. "Why did it cost so much!?"

"Well some of those bottles were pretty expensive" the bartender explained. "By the way you do realize that she swindled you out of your money right." in response Tatsumi cursed "so I take that as a no?"

Tatsumi shook his head "about thirty minutes ago the thought crossed my mind I just wasn't sure."

The bartender shook his head in disbelief "to think you would trust someone in the capital as it is now."

"So that's stuff I heard on the road is true dam' Tatsumi mutter under his breath. 'Well thanks for helping me out I guess." with that Tatsumi headed towards the door.

"Don't mention it kid, why don't you stop by sometime for a meal though you will still have to pay for it."

"I'll try" and with that head was out the door.

* * *

' _Well this sucks'_ was the thought Tatsumi had cross his mind. It had turned out the Inns were more expensive than he had original thought and with the money he had on hand he would only be able to buy a piece of bread.

' _Guess I will be sleeping outside for a while till I get a job, maybe I could work at that bar'_ he mused. A little bit later he found a nice spot near a street lamp where he could lay down and rest. _'I really hope I don't get robbed'_ and with that thought he shut his eyes welcoming dark embrace of sleep.

The embrace didn't last long as something was shaking him awake. _'Am I getting robbed?... No then why would they try to wake me if they're robbing me'_ slowly he opened his eyes. His vision was a bit blurred but as soon as they focused he was greeted by the site of a small white dog with small black eyes, black ears, a big round nose, and a black collar it also seemed to stand on its hind legs or rather for lack of a better term stubby legs.

One thought crossed his mind "cute/ _cute'_ " in responses the little dog bounced up and down happily makes an odd 'Kyuun' noise. _'Shit I said that out loud I must still be sleepy'_ after breaking himself out of his thoughts he decided to talk to the dog.

"So, are you the one that woke me up?" in response the dog nodded. He was about to ask the dog another question till he heard a voice call out to the dog making him look up to see a young woman around his age running towards them.

"There you are, don't run off like that Koro' said the young woman. She possessed auburn hair and amber eyes. Her hair was done in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground. She wore a military uniform. She turned her attention to Tatsumi 'Sorry about that Koro doesn't normally act like that, was he bothering you?"

"Not really he just woke me up" he said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"You were sleeping out here don't you have a place to stay?"

"No, I'm not from around here, I came into the capital just this morning actually thought I was swindled out of my money it's kind of the reason I'm sleeping out here." he admitted sheepishly.

"Is that why you came here Koro?" she asked the dog to which Koro responded by shaking his head that then processed to jump up and down and waving his stubby little arms around trying to convey a message to her. Tatsumi took in the whole scene curiously not sure what to make of it.

"Are you trying to say that you sense a strong feeling of Justice in his heart?" she guessed to which the dog nodded his head rapidly so fast in fact Tatsumi worried that the dog's head might snap.

"What exactly is going on?" he asked completely unsure of where this was this was leading.

"You said you have no place to stay, right?" the young woman asked.

"Y-yes" he answered hesitantly.

"Then why don't you come and stay at my place."

Was there any word that could describe Tatsumi reaction it would probably be flabbergasted but even that word was lacking because it seemed that Tatsumi reaction was far beyond the point of flabbergasted. "W-w-what a-are you sure that okay?"

"Of course! We can't have a potential Warrior of Justice sleep on the street' she pumped her fist at the proclamation she then realized something and processed to sheepishly scratch the back of her head. 'Sorry I don't think we have introduced ourselves yet, I'm Seryu Ubiquitous of the Imperial Guard and a Warrior of Justice."

"I'm Tatsumi and I come from the countryside, pleased to meet you' he said as he got to his feet. 'Thanks, for allowing me a place to sleep I really own you. Who knows what could have happened out here."

"No problem, as long as you are on the path to true justice I'm happy to help" she exclaimed. With that they began to walk toward her home with Koro in Seryu's arms. As they walk Tatsumi decide to tell Seryu why he was in the capital and what his day was like.

"You have a truly just goal Tatsumi' Seryu commented. 'Maybe I can help out I could have a talk with my captain and see if he can get you into the guard but, he will need to evaluate you and if he accepts you in you will still need one month of basic training."

"Really you could do that! Wow I don't think I will be able to repay you if this works out though I might still need to get that part-time job either way."

"All you need to do is stay on the path of justice" she said as if it was the answer to everything.

They walked in a confronting silence till Tatsumi spoke up "hey Seryu.' when she hummed in acknowledgement he continued 'I've been meaning to ask, what kind of dog is Koro?" she responded with a giggle.

"Oh, Koro here is actually The Teigu 'Hecatonchires' but don't worry he's harmless to all except those who embrace evil" she said with a small hint of pride.

"He's a Teigu? I thought those were only legends."

She shook her head "no they existed but about five hundred years ago a huge civil war broke out nearly half of the Teigu were lost in battle that added to the fact that it's difficult to find those compatible with them. It's no wonder that they would only seem like legends. "

"Compatible?" he asked.

She nodded "that's how I got Koro here' to emphasize her point she rose Koro up who 'Kyuun' in response. 'It seemed among the higher ups no one was compatible with him, so they started testing people of lower ranks. It would seem during my exam Koro responded to the Justice in my heart" she said with a far off look in her eyes.

"And from then we've been partners, right Koro?" a happy 'Kyuun' was the response.

"So, what happens to those that aren't compatible?" he asked.

"Well I believe the result differs depending on the Teigu."

' _So, in other words she doesn't know or didn't want to say'_ he mused.

"Ah there's my house up ahead" she said running the rest of the way there.

The house seemed to have about two floors and didn't seem to be that big though that didn't bother Tatsumi it was actually a relief that he would be in a small house so he wouldn't have to adapt to the new size as well as layout.

' _So, this is the start of my journey to be a Warrior of Justice I wonder what this trail has in store for me.'_

* * *

 **A/N: welp I finished this that took longer to finish then I anticipated but I got it done yeah! Anyways I just wanted to go over a few things for you. One when it comes to the use of Japanese words and honorifics they will be used to the bare minimum an example of this for the honorifics was like when Ieyasu and Leone referred to themselves other time it will be used is for joking manners or nicknames.**

 **For Japanese words, the same applies they will only be used for certain thing like how I used 'Teigu' (at least I think that's a Japanese word too lazy to look it up) instead of Imperial arms another case will be nicknames an example of this will be show later on.**

 **What I won't use them for is will be random words like God I'm going to type God because that's how it is in my goddamn language and I'm going to type stupid, idiot or dumb shit instead of '** _ **baka**_ **' because in my opinion it's annoying to read something in English and see words like that pop up out of nowhere it's also slightly confusing and somewhat ruins the writing style.**

 **Sorry for the rant but I've read too many stories like that and it annoys me to no end I have a lot of pet peeves when it comes to reading stories on this site. I can already smell the hate coming my way especially with the ship I picked to do so I might as well try and defend myself So, to be honest this isn't even my OTP the one that is would be Tatsumi x Mine. The reason why I picked this ship is because it's not done much (because most people hate Seryu) and honesty before that one tragic event that happened the next episode or chapter (depending on how you went through this series) I thought they could make a cute couple (not as cute as Tatsumi and Mine but close enough.) But hell, I'll even admit that even I prayed for her death in both the manga and anime however this is a point I wanted to make, is that I'm not going to be doing any kind of character bashing because I honestly think it ruins the story and makes it seem like a ten year old made it and that's all I have to say about that.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed and thanks for read my fanfiction please leave a comment I would really like to know where I could improve and in general if I did anything right because to be honest I feel like I did pretty bad. Oh, and the warnings and disclaimers will only be on this chapter so you won't have to look at it ever again hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2: End Update

Akame ga Kill: A True Sense of Justice

Chapter 2: End/ Update

 **A/N: Alright, Alright I know this is long overdue but sadly this is not the chapter you've been waiting for but, be that as it may, I do not want you guys jumping to conclusions, this is not an update to tell you that I am abandoning this story. However, I will not sit here and lie by saying the thought had never crossed my mind because it damn well did but considering that I am a sentimental type of person and this was the first fic I ever posted (No to mention I want to uphold a rule I made for myself when I decided to start writing fanfics) I refuse to abandon this story. Now that we got that out of the way least start by getting into why this is taking so long.**

 **Now the reason for why this story is taking so long is because of the nature of which it was born. So to start things off at the time of when I decided to write this story the choice was made completely impulsively since at the time if I'm remembering things correctly I had pretty much just finished getting out of some drama that had me make rather tuff decisions which as the saying goes I had to burn some bridges and that's about as much as I will say on the matter since you guys don't need or don't care for my personal life which is just fine since I'd rather not drive deep into it anymore. Now because of this, I was a bit upset and my mind was in I suppose discord might be the best way to put it not to mention at the same time I was working on pokemon fanfic which I had hit huge writer's block on which sucked because I need something to do to take my mind off things. So since I couldn't write I took a break and decided to read but me being a picky reader led me to explore different fandoms which eventually lead to me coming to this one in hopes of finding a good read or at least a halfway decent story or something that peeks my interests that is also decently written. In my search, I notice most ships were of Tatsumi x Esdeath a ship I'm not really fond of so I spend an hour looking around then decided to do my favorite past time now you might think that this would be looking for my OTP but no while that is fun not my favorite pass time, no sir my favorite pass time is looking for rare ships that peek my interest and from that point my memory kicks in and reminds of my first impression on Seryu before that one incident so with that in mind I began my search.**

 **I did find a few interesting ones hell chapter one takes inspiration from one of them (as well as one that wasn't Seryu x Tatsumi not that I can remember the name of either of them) and during that time I thought to myself 'hey I can't seem to write anything for pokemon at the moment but I enjoy reading rare ships and this is an interesting one why don't I try to write a story for this ship it would be fun and maybe it might get people to start writing more this ship or a different one.'**

 **And it was because of that thought and the timing of it I readily went with it even though I had little to no plan. Now of course over time a very very vague plan came into being but the plan was lost after becoming really busy with other things like traveling (not by choice mind you I blame family), school, funerals, more school, and passing said school.**

 **Now because of all this like I said I lost or rather forgot what I had planned (Not to mention the writer's block) so I went back to chapter one to try and refresh my memory. After reading it there's only one word that can describe how I felt towards it and that is hate. I hated that chapter because I could tell it was rushed the pacing did not fit to my liking and that not surprising considering the fact that I had little to no plan while writing it and it only like a week or two to write not to mention thanks to me writing my pokemon stories someone over there told me I was using periods because they are supposed to go inside quotations not outside. Why did none of you tell me that?! given I guess I can't fault you considering the fact that I have a friend who helps proofread some of my stories he should have told me that if anything.**

 **So after reading that I decided that I would rewrite the whole thing. Fast forward a bit I realized that I need to put a lot more research and make a timeline to help myself out as I write. Fast forward more and we get to the point that I realize that to do proper research on the series to make sure this fic turns out well I'm a need to spend money to get my hands on Zero.**

 **So now we are here and that is the basics of my plan as of now I have made a pretty decent timeline that consist of only canon events (from the manga of course) since I plan to use that as a guideline and then add my own twist later but first I need a job to get the money to get zero not to mention before any of that I need money for a new PC because this one's shit for example sometimes the ports don't work or something the damn thing shuts off on its own so I'd lose a shit ton of progress. So it will be a while until I'll be able to write this but at least now you know the why and it's all to make this story turn out well and be something I can be happy about not wish I never wrote it.**

 **But I tell you it will be worth the wait not to mention I already have a decent plan started thanks to that timeline I'm making let's just say chapter one is getting quite the makeover plus I've been working on my writing style so it is a bit different and I'm getting the hang of it, still need work but wait better than before.**

 **Now before I end this there is still a few things I'd like to say first off why did this update take so long since I did this same thing to my other stories not too long ago. Well to put it simply I was waiting to do this until after I got my hands on the Akame ga Kill anime boxsets because apparently, they had some limited edition books that might have some info that can help in my research they actually came in yesterday and I spent the whole day reading… there wasn't much but there was some definitely not worth the money I spent but whatever I'm somewhat less pissed off then I was when I finished the first book (They are basically databooks with info on the production of the anime with very little interesting or important info may be in the future I'll rant to you guys about how stupid they are) not to mention I now have a bit more respect towards the anime I still think the manga better but I now have a bit of respect for the anime plus now I have access to some short animations call AkaKill Theater never heard of that till now but considering other animated shorts for other animes I have an idea.**

 **Now then I wanted to ask if any of you know a site that has a fan translation for volume 1.5 specifically chapter 3. For those of you that don't know what I'm talking about let me explain volume 1.5 is a special limited edition volume that came with the anime boxset that was released in Japan and only Japan from what I have seen from what I've looked up. Now I've already read chapter 1 and 2 because they have fan translations and scans online however chapter 3 and 4 are a bit more elusive while I did manage to find 4 it didn't have anything I found important however chapter 3 is what interest me since from what little results I could get I found out it's a Lubbock centered chapter (I think there's literally only one image and the chapter name) The chapter's call 'Kill the Lesser Evil' if you guy find a fantrasnaltion on it please let me know I would love to know where it would fit on the timeline I'm making.**

 **Lastly, once the time has come and I final rewrite chapter one I will update this story to tell you guys it's up and then after a month or so I will terminate this link. So keep your eyes peeled and don't worry about this story being abandoned because the only wait that will happen is if I'm six feet under or in a coma so yeah let's hope neither of those happen.**

* * *

The world imploded.


End file.
